PSO-1
The Soviet PSO-1 (Pritsel Snaipersky Optichesky, "Optical Sniper Sight") telescopic sight was, at the time of its introduction (around 1964), the most technically advanced telescopic sight ever designed for a mass-production designated marksman or sniper rifle. The PSO-1 telescopic sight is manufactured in Russia by the Novosibirsk instrument-making factory (NPZ Optics State Plant) and is issued with the Russian military SVD sniper rifle. Battlefield Play4Free The PSO-1 SVD and PSO-1 Simonov are available weapon attachments that both provide 1.95x zoom magnification. This scope offers lower magnification than the standard sniper scope, but does provide peripheral vision. Gallery PSO-1 Poster P4F.png|PSO-1 promotional poster from the official website. PSO-1 SVDJ Large P4F.png|Jungle skin render. PSO-1 SVD P4F.png|Viewing through the PSO-1 SVD. Battlefield 3 The PSO-1 is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 3 that provides 4× (346%) magnification. Unlike the sniper's default PKS-07 scope, the player will not suffer from scope glint. It cannot be mounted to PDWs, besides the AS VAL, due to complications with the amount of space available on most PDW attachment rails, but it can be mounted to all other types of primary weapons in game. The PSO-1 is a very obtrusive sight, coupled with its small sight aperture which blocks much of the peripheral vision, the PSO-1 can be less useful than the ACOG due to these disadvantages. However, unlike the ACOG, the PSO-1 does not have a vertical line down from the aimpoint, making it easier to gauge the trajectory and make correcting shots during long range shooting. The PSO-1 features a stadiametric rangefinder in the lower-left side of the reticle, but it is not accurate in-game. Gallery PSO-1.png|High-quality render battlefield-3-pso-4.jpg|Viewing through the PSO-1. Battlefield 3 PSO-1 Optics.png|PSO-1. Battlefield 4 The PSO-1 (4X) appears in Battlefield 4 as a primary weapon optic. It is the Russian equivalent of the American ACOG (4X) and the Chinese JGM-4 (4X). Singleplayer The PSO-1, along with the other two 4x scopes, only appear attached to Designated Marksman Rifles. The PSO-1 only appears attached to the SVD-12. The PSO-1 is a very obtrusive sight, coupled with its small sight aperture which blocks much of the peripheral vision, the PSO-1 can be less useful than the ACOG due to these disadvantages. Multiplayer The PSO-1 is unlocked for Russian primary weapons through progression and is unlocked through Battlepacks for all other primary weapons. It is the first optic unlocked for Russian DMRs, requiring only ten kills. Gallery bf4 2015-04-06 17-12-36-03.png|The PSO-1 attached to the M416. bf4 2015-04-06 17-12-39-56.png|Aiming the PSO-1. Battlefield Hardline The PSO-1 (4x) is an attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline. Functioning similar to the Battlefield 4 variant, it increases a weapons magnification by 4x. Trivia General *The PSO-1 appears in Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 attached to certain Russian sniper rifles. Unlike its counterparts in later games, the scope conferred no overt benefits beyond increased magnification and served as a cosmetic addition to the weapon. Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4